disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Election Force One
'Election Force One '''is the 4th episode of Season 25. Summary Loretta and Mirandos' friendship is put to the test when they decide to run for class president, but they are thrown into discord when Vivica puts negatite in the girls' cupcakes and a war erupts in the school, unless the Mission Force One boys and the Disney Junior Club put a stop to this. Plot The episode begins at Disney Junior Elementary School where Loretta and Mirandos are talking excitedly about the new gadgets they might use in Superhero-ology class. Behind them, the boys were watching the two girls talking and laughing as Miles said that those two sure are the best of friends. Haruna agrees and said that nothing can keep those two girls apart, and Blodger says that they’re more like sisters than friends. The boys all laughed as they joined the girls to enter the school. When they got inside, signups are beginning for the Student Body President election. Loretta signs up and so does Mirandos. As the girls signed in, they shook hands and Mirandos said to Loretta, "May the best class president win." But the boys suddenly have a bad feeling about this. Mission Force One and their friends form teams – Kwazii, Captain Jake, Miles, MERC, Amaya, and Blodger are on Team Loretta, and Haruna, Connor, Sheriff Callie, and Greg are on Team Mirandos. Meanwhile, Lady Rancora had heard about Loretta and Mirandos competing for being class president. So she summons her Dark Starling apprentice, Vivica, and gives her a task to break up Loretta and Mirandos' friendship. Vivica accepts the task and then takes some negatite before going down to Wishworld. Back in Disney Junior Elementary School, Loretta and Mirandos have begun competing against each other, trying to one up each other’s election displays. Loretta starts with a poster, but Mirandos tops her with a rolling banner display. Mirandos hands out balloons, but Loretta tops her with a jet. Later, Mirandos and her team have baked cupcakes, but Loretta's team had the same idea as Mirandos marched up to Loretta and snaps at her that she stole her idea. Turning red with anger, Loretta retorts to Mirandos that she stole her idea. While Miles and Kwazii tried to calm the girls down, Vivica secretly puts the negatite into each of the cupcakes and she finished just in time before Mirandos and Loretta went back to their booths to give out their cupcakes, not knowing that there was negatite in them. When the voters got their cupcakes and ate them, they started to act so negative to each other. Then, just as one of the voters dunked a cupcake on another voter's head, a food fight starts! On the other side, Vivica smiled wickedly to herself as she was proud of herself for getting the negatite into Loretta and Mirandos' cupcakes. Finally, Kwazii couldn't take all this nonsense anymore, so he used his peace magic to stop the food fight and everyone stopped throwing cupcakes just when Principal Mickey came in to find the mess everyone made. He walked over to Loretta and Mirandos and glared at both of them as he told them that this was suppose to be a civilized election between civilized nominees. If he hears about another shenanigan, he will disqualify both Loretta and Mirandos from the election and he asks them if it's clear. With their cheeks flushing with embarrassment, Loretta and Mirandos solemnly replied yes in unison as Mickey went back to his office while everyone cleaned up the mess and Kwazii used his magic cleaning brush in mop mode. After the mess was cleaned up, Loretta marched up to Mirandos to confront her and blames her for messing with her cupcakes. But Mirandos shook her head and said in an angry tone to Loretta that she was the one who messed with her cupcakes. Later, the two girls started arguing as the boys watched them with sad looks on their faces. Finally, Mirandos and Loretta declare that they are not friends anymore and that they are better off alone- and better off as the new class president. Loretta hopes that Mirandos would lose this election as she and Mirandos huffed and walked away from each other, leaving the boys exchanging anxious looks with each other. What were they gonna do now? Later, it was lunchtime as Miles tried to figure out what caused the food fight just when Blodger was about to eat some of the ruined cupcakes, much to Haruna's disgust. Then suddenly, Miles noticed something black on the cupcake and takes it away from Blodger before he could eat it. They've decided to take it to the Zenith after school to examine it. Later, at the Zenith, Miles, Haruna, Blodger, and MERC were examining the ruined cupcakes while Loretta and Mirandos were still working on new posters and treats. Although it was getting very difficult for the boys to concentrate with all the arguing going on in the girls' room. Finally, as Miles cut one of the cupcakes in half with a knife, negatite comes out and the boys had to back away quickly before it touched any of them! Luckily, Miles got rid of it by throwing the negatite-infected cupcake into the trashcan and closing the lid shut! After the cupcake was thrown away, Miles, Haruna, Blodger, and MERC have found out that the negatite must've been the stuff that has been getting everyone to start the food fight, and why some people have been acting negative to each other when they ate the cupcakes with negatite. They need to tell Loretta and Mirandos about this, but the only problem is that they won't listen to them because they were still mad at each other and are too busy working on the election. So if the girls can't help them, then the boys will have to fix this mess by themselves, and to do that, they'll need the help of the Star Darlings. Up in Starling Academy, Miles explains to Sage and her friends that someone had put negatite in both Loretta and Mirandos' cupcakes during the election. Scarlet guessed that it was Vivica who put the negatite in the cupcakes, and the only reasons why Vivica would put negatite in the cupcakes would be because Lady Rancora commanded her to do so, and to ruin Loretta and Mirandos' friendship. Then, Miles realized something; Loretta and Mirandos are making more cupcakes, and by the time the cupcakes are finished, Vivica will be putting more negatite in them and worse, everyone in the whole school will end up being negative to each other when they eat the cupcakes! They had to stop the girls from serving the cupcakes before it's too late, and to stop them, they need the help of the Star Darlings, as they headed back to Wishworld to stop the election, but as the boys and the Star Darlings arrived in the school, it was already too late! Everyone, including Loretta and Mirandos, were fighting with each other and another food fight had already started! Tessa and Gemma ducked from a flying cupcake just when Miles heard Kwazii's cry for help as he and his friends ducked from other flying cupcakes and met Kwazii, Captain Jake, Connor, Amaya, Greg, and Sheriff Callie underneath a booth. After they were safe, Miles, Haruna, Blodger, and MERC explained to their friends that Vivica had put negatite in Loretta and Mirandos' cupcakes, and is the reason why everyone is acting so negative. Haruna tells them that they need to stop the food fight and get Loretta and Mirandos to listen to them before this gets out of hand, but asks how they will get passed the flying cupcakes as Kwazii had that covered. Using his ocean pearl bracelet's power, he made himself and his friends transparent so the cupcakes and the students could go through them without touching them. Then as they made it to the end, they tried to think of a plan to stop this ridiculous war but it was getting hard for them to concentrate. Powers that Kwazii uses * Protection Power * Magic Cleaning Brush * Peace Magic * Transparent Power * Magical Music * Sweets Galore Villain Motives * Vivica: Was tasked by Lady Rancora to put negatite in Loretta and Mirandos’ cupcakes to break their friendship Characters * Trivia * This episode is similar to ''Monkey Business from Power Rangers Ninja Steel. * Loretta and Mirandos become co-presidents in the end of the episode. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 25 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Loretta Callisto Category:Episodes focusing on Miles Callisto Category:Episodes focusing on M.E.R.C. Category:Episodes focusing on Mirandos Ariellian Category:Episodes focusing on Haruna Kitumba Category:Episodes focusing on Blodger Blopp Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Friendship Category:Rivalry Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Vivica Category:Episodes focusing on the Star Darlings Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Power Rangers Ninja Steel Category:Episodes focusing on Mission Force One Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes focusing on Sheriff Callie Category:Episodes focusing on Lady Rancora Category:Episodes that need images Category:Power Rangers Category:Season 25 episodes based on cartoons